one_night_at_flumptysfandomcom-20200223-history
CAM 05
ONaF= CAM 5 is a camera that appears in a room that is in the center of Flumpty's Playhouse in One Night at Flumpty's. CAM 1 and CAM 4 are connected to it. No antagonists appear in CAM 5, instead there are a bunch of eyes in the pit that appears on the floor of the room which do not attack the player. Unlike other rooms in ONaF, CAM 5 has its own song playing while looking at the cam, being of a music box. Appearance The room of three pictures along the walls, consisting of a Flappy Bird looking game, two cheery people, and a picture of an 8-bit Flumpty. The wall of the room has random shapes all over, a piece of pizza splattered on, and large roots. There are six faded out pizzas on the floor, as well as a music box (which is where the rooms unique song comes from). The important thing that appears in the room is the pit in the floor with many eyes in it. Mechanic Unlike most other rooms in ONaF, CAM 5 has a mechanic built into it, more specifically it serves as an indicator for Grunkfuss. The eyes in the ground serve the purpose the signalling how many times the player can pull up the monitor again until Grunkfuss jumpscares and kills the player. Trivia *Multiple pictures in the room reference Jonochrome previous games, which are Scary Ugly Face and Fallopian Bird. * The eyes in the floor would eventually be turned into their own protagonist in ONaF 2, being the Eyesaur. ** Before ONaF the eyes weren't actually of the Eyesaur, they originally were just the eyes of people that Flumpty had killed, this was mentioned in Jonochrome's Developer Commentary on ONaF. |-|ONaF 2= CAM 5 is a camera that appears in One Night at Flumpty's 2.CAM 1 and The Office are connected to it. The only antagonist that appears here is The Owl, and it is one of the two ventilation ducts that The Owl has to go through in order to reach The Player, failing to close the ventilation door in The Office before The Owl arrives will result in The Owl jumpscaring and killing The Player. Appearance CAM 5 is a long, narrow ventilation duct that is tinted red, it connects across the entire building. Trivia * Not looking at CAM 5 when The Owl is present in the ventilation duct can delay his attack. This is a helpful way to keep The Owl at bay for a little longer as the Night goes on. |-|OWaF= CAM 05, nicknamed The Stone Cellar, is an area that would have appeared in One Week at Flumpty's. CAM 02 and CAM 11 are connected to it,also is possible Eyesaur would've started here due the isolation of the room,. It is unknown which antagonists would've went into this room, due to OWaF's cancellation. Appearance The room is a square, stone room, that contains a stone rectangular prism, stone pyramid, and stone sphere inside. The room also contains a gaping hole in one wall that is shaped like Grunkfuss' head. The player can see a hole in the room, Eyesaur probably would've started there on the Night 4. |-|Gallery= One Night at Flumpty's File:Cam5.png|CAM 5, with all eyes intact. One Night at Flumpty's 2 File:Youtu.be-b0j Air6W1Q.png|CAM 5, empty. One Week at Flumpty's Category:Cameras Category:One Night at Flumpty's Category:One Night at Flumpty's 2 Category:One Week at Flumpty's